A diez centímetros de ti
by CariNoly-menkantaByB
Summary: Buenos esta es una pequeña songfic con este tema de LODVG que me encata y me pareció que queda re bien con Bones! Aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios de mi fic anterior:Gracias! en cursiva:pensamientos;negrita:canción


**Bones no me pertenece...es de Fox, la canción es "A diez centímetros de ti", de LODVG.**

**A diez centímetros de ti.**

"_Relájate...es otro día igual que siempre...un caso resuelto, un café en el Diner-_se repetía Brennan frente al espejo del baño de mujeres-_¿cómo puede ser que te pongas tan nerviosa con él, Tempernce? Somos sólo compañeros de trabajo, amigos, nada más…"_

Luego de lavarse la cara repetidas veces volvió a la barra a encontrase con Booth, quien la esperaba en su mesa de siempre…

-Desocuparon _nuestra_ mesa y me senté al instante-anunció sonriente mientras su compañera se sentaba frente a él, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

"_Nuestra, la mesa no es nuestra…aunque hace tres años que la ocupamos con frecuencia, no la compramos…"_

-La mesa no es nuestra…

-En todos estos años que vinimos a comer aquí no ocupamos otra…si estaba ocupada íbamos a la barra…

Simplemente se quedaron mirándose, no era un tema para iniciar una discusión, les sirvieron los cafés y comenzaron a tomárselos sin hablar.

La mente de Brennan divagaba en "…_nuestra_ mesa…", no le agradaba el hecho de "adueñarse" de una mesa del Diner, pero sí compartirla con Booth, sabía que ese sería su punto de encuentro siempre…

-¿Estás bien?-Booth la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ehm? Ah…sí…-respondió.

-¿En qué pensabas?...-preguntó acercándose un poco a ella-Y no digas "nada" porque sé que algo pensabas…

-¿Por qué dices eso?-trataba de evadir el tema.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tenías la mirada perdida en una taza de café que ya debe de estar mareada de las vueltas que le das!-Tempe dejó de mover su taza con ese comentario-además…comenzabas a sonreír.-suficiente, con ese último comentario logró dejar a la doctora sin respuesta y totalmente colorada.

-Una taza de café no puede marearse, ves demasiada televisión…-fue lo único que logró responder.

Booth sonrió por la respuesta y miró a su compañera directamente a los ojos, ella respondió la mirada, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que nacía en su nuca y seguía por los brazos y la espalda, se quedaron hipnotizados uno en la mirada del otro.

**Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo **

**y me digo que a larga lo bueno es lo correcto**

**Respiro lentamente,**

**me vuelvo hacia la barra del bar donde tú estás **

**Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma **

**ya sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada **

**sabes abrir mis puertas **

**preguntándome si todo va bien o algo va mal **

**Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada **

**rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata **

**Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras **

**Que vuelven solas a casa**

-¿Y bien?-el agente rompió el silencio entre ellos mientras rompía el contacto de sus miradas.

-¿Bien qué?-preguntó la doctora totalmente confundida, intentaba recuperarse del efecto de aquellos ojos chocolate.

-¿Me vas a decir qué estabas pensando?-le dedicó su sonrisa típica.

"_Apenas puedo hablar y me ataca con esa sonrisa…cómo concentrarme en una respuesta si él sonríe así…"_

-Mmm…nop…

-¿Por qué?-puso cara de perrito triste, por lo que Brennan sonrió.

-Mis pensamientos son aburridos-intentó dar por terminado el tema.

-¿Y aún así sonreías?-a esta altura de la conversación se encontraba a centímetros de distancia uno del otro.

Brennan recordó todas la veces que terminaban a estas distancias tras una discusión; y había que admitir que habían sido varias, y de seguro seguirían siendo más…

**A 10 centímetros de ti **

**A 10 años luz de mañana **

**Qué importan las ciencias exactas **

**Si tú y yo somos así **

**A 10 centímetros de ti **

**A 10 años luz de mañana **

**Tu encanto son armas cargadas **

**De promesas por cumplir **

**Promesas sobre la arena **

**Que el mar borrará al venir**

La vez que más le gustó esa mínima distancia fue aquella vez en la que la borraron, justamente, aquel día de navidad cuando se besaron bajo el muérdago en su oficina; el sólo hecho de recordarlo le daba ganas de besarlo otra vez.

"_¡Basta!¿en qué estás pensando?¿besar a Booth? Imposible él se alejaría, me rechasaría y además…-_trató de pensar otro motivo para no hacerlo, además del miedo, y que la convenciera-_somos compañeros de trabajo…-_no se lo creía ni ella, eso no la detenía-_¿acaso te enamoraste de Booth, Temperance?_-se preguntó-_no puedes, no debes…-_agachó la mirada hacia su taza de café, a la que otra vez daba vueltas-_te pones nerviosa con él…te conoce tanto…no dejas de pensar en él…al parecer tienes todos los síntomas…"-_se dijo a sí misma sonrojándose…

Lo miró, otra vez vio esa sonrisa y ese par de ojos chocolates analizándola, tratando de saber en qué estaba tan concentrada, quizá si la miraba así un poco más ella no lograba resistirse y le contaba.

**Los años que pasaron, pasaron tantos siglos **

**Y lo que dura un beso en el tiempo se ha invertido **

**ya ves si soy idiota que ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar **

**No hace falta que te jure querido compañero **

**Que no debí quererte y sin embargo te quiero **

**Así que no hagas trampas, **

**que sabes ya de sobra cuál es mi debilidad**

-¿Y ahora qué piensas?-dijo intentando cansarla hasta conseguir que le cuente.

-Recuerdo…-intentó provocarle curiosidad, y lo logró, cada vez era menor la sitancia que los separaba.

-¿Qué recuerdas, Bones?-Booth iba acumulando puntos, en cualquier momento Brennan no aguantaría más esos pequeños sobornos y cedería por contarle.

-¡Qué curioso! Me parece que le ganas a Parker en curiosidad…

-Si tú lo dices…

Se miraron a fijamente unos segundos, en un silencio de muertos, que Booth rompió fácilmente.

-¿En qué pensabas?-Brennan comenzó a reír a carcajadas, aunque no estaba segura si por la insistencia de su compañero por saber ó por los nervios que sus voz le había provocado al tenerlo a tan corta distancias; y sentir su respiración, y ver sus labios rodeando esa sonrisa le hacía muy difícil controlarse y acabar por besarlo.

-¡Uy! Mira la hora, es tarde y mañana hay trabajo-anunció Brennan poniéndose de pie.

-¡Oh Bones!,¿no me vas a dejar con la curiosidad?-Brennan le dio un corto beso en la mejilla que desconcertó al agente y comenzó a caminar-¡Bones!-ella se dio vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa a modo de respuesta _"Sí Seeley, te quedarás con la duda"_.

Él le sonrió también, no pensaba perseguirla, al otro día continuaría con su plan para saber en qué pensaba. Brennan mientras caminaba recordaba la respiración y el fresco aliento del agente sobre ella, aún le provocaba escalofríos.

-¡Juro que mañana acabarás por contarme!-gritó Booth cuando su compañera ya estaba casi en la puerta, y se río al pensar qué métodos usaría esta vez.

**Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada **

**rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata **

**se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras **

**Que hoy vuelven solas a casa **

**A 10 centímetros de ti **

**A 10 años de luz de mañana **

**Qué importan las ciencias exactas **

**Si tú y yo somos así **

**A 10 centímetros de ti **

**A 10 años luz de mañana**

**Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas que**

**Consiguen que me sienta tan tonta tan extraña **

**Tan lejos de mi misma tan cerca de tu alma **

**Me pierdo a la deriva y tan sólo encuentro en medio del agua **

**Promesas maleducadas **

**A 10 centímetros de ti **

**A 10 años de luz de mañana **

**Qué importan las ciencias exactas **

**Si tú y yo somos así **

**A 10 centímetros de ti **

**A 10 años luz de mañana **

**Tu encanto son armas cargadas **

**De promesas por cumplir **

**Promesas sobre mareas **

**Tu nombre y el mío en la arena **

**Promesas bajo condena **

**Que el mar borrará al venir**

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!!Diganme si les gutó o si no les gustó...cualquier opinión viene bien!

Besos y Corazones!


End file.
